His Sent: Thorki hybrid fanfic
by GayHentaiNotGayPorn
Summary: The beginning of a beautiful life for a lost Neko - Neko! Loki ((Sucky summary. Please review, if you like ill upload the other chapters! M rated for later chapters))
1. Chapter 1

His sent A Thorki story ((Modern Day AU)) Neko! Loki

Chapter One

[Thors POV] The sun shone bright through the window of my apartment blinding my slightly. I sat up slowly yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, it was Saturday so I didn't have to work meaning I could finally get my hybrid. Where I live everyone has a hybrid, a hybrid a mix between animal and human, my friend Steve has a hybrid dog named Tony, today, I was finally going to get one.

I stretched and stood tossing my covers back up on the bed so they weren't so messy, I made my way over to the bathroom and slid open the shower curtain reaching in and turning it on letting the water run to the right temperature before turning on the shower. I stripped myself of my sweat pants and boxers stepping letting the water relax my muscles and wake me up.

I stood there for a while just staring at my feet as I ran my fingers through my hair. I thought about the kind of hybrid id get, maybe a cat, maybe a wolf, who knows. I finally washed after fifteen minutes of daze. I turned off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel off the sink and wrapping it around my waist using another to dry off my hair, nothing bothered me more than water dripping down my face and back.

I made my way into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water before heading back to my room, I tossed the bottle on the bed and went to my drawer pulling out a new pair of boxers, I dropped that towel and stepped into them sliding them up and over my arse. Walking over to the closet I opened it and looked through my clothes with a questioning eyebrow, I finally decided on a pair of loose black pants and simple low cut V-neck short with quarter length sleeves.

I grabbed a hair tie off my dresser and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, I slid my keys into my pocket and grabbed my jacket just in case. I checked myself over and smiled grabbing the water bottle and slipping into my shoes heading out the front door. I jogged down the steps and waved to my neighbor walking over to the parking garage, I opened the door and slipped into the set tossing my jacket in the back, I pulled the keys out my pocket and placed them in the ignition buckling up and pulling off to the adoption center.

{Loki's POV} I sat quietly flipping through the same book I've had since I got here. My last owner wasn't very nice, but, luckily, his neighbor found out and brought me here, its home now since nobody's really wanted me. Damaged goods I guess. "Someone's here!" shouted Bruce, he was a large guy with a mound of orange hair and a nice pair of black ears and a waggy tail.

"Calm yourself Bruce, he may just be looking" Hawkeye stated, he's a Persian cat, very calm and collected 'Not like it matters' I thought to myself stuffing my face back in my book. "Welcome" I heard the store manager call "Thank you". The voice was deep with an accent, Australian maybe? I decided to look up from my book, I faint blush crept across my cheeks as I looked at the man. He was strong with what looks like shoulder length blond hair, his eyes were bright and blue with a nice five o'clock shadow to complete his face.

I moved to the front of my room to get a closer look, he smiled at the hybrids as he went giving each of them his attention, he was one room away from mine making my panic, I scrambled around and ended up back on my bed flipping through my book "Hello" he called softly knocking on the door frame, I looked up from my book and put on a faint smile 'Don't get your hopes up' I thought to myself as he walked into the room.

[Thor's POV] 'He's gorgeous'. His eyes are dark green, they favored his face. His hair's long and black about a few inches longer than mine, he had a soft British accent, it was sweet in a way. I slowly made me way over sitting next to him on the bed "What's your name?" I asked softly. His eyes shifted from his book to me then back to his book "Loki..." he said quietly "Loki" I repeated quietly "Very pretty".

I smiled as his cheeks became a faint pink "Thank you…" he said still not making eye contact 'Him' "How would you like to come home with me?" I asked softly. His head shot up instantly making me chuckle "R-really...me…" he said pointing to himself. I smiled softly and nodded "It's okay if you don't wish to, I understand" "No! I mean….I want to go... with you" he said looking away in embarrassment.

I smiled at this and stood reaching my hand out "I'm Thor" he nodded and reached out with his free hand keeping the book in the other, as he stood his tail began to sway happily behind him, and his ears lifted to stand promptly on his head "Cat huh? Perfect" he smiled at me and followed me out keeping his book close.

"Good luck Loki!" other hybrids called to him "Thank you my friends" he called back with a smile. I signed the papers and got his file "Ready?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded, he waved to the others and walked out with me. We made our way to my car, I opened the door for him, and he smiled softly and stepped in as I closed the door. I walked over to my side and stepped in buckling and putting the keys in pulling out the parking lot and down the street 'My Loki' I thought to myself with a smile.


	2. Ch 2 (I don't know what to call this)

Chapter Two

{Loki's POV} Its been a little over a week since Thor bought me, he's very nice to me, besides the whole bath thing, that dreaded bath. His house is big and very roomy, lots of space for me to walk around and small corners for me to sleep in. My ears flicked as I heard feet toward the door "I'm going out Loki! I'll be back soon" I heard Thor call, I peeked out from my room and nodded with a smile "Have a good time" I said softly as he left, honestly, I didn't want him to leave, its the first time he's gone somewhere without me.

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling "What if he's going to find someone to take me? What if he's going to get another hybrid? What if he doesn't come back?!" I sat up and started to panic, I really didn't want to lose him, even if I just started living here I feel really safe. I jumped from my bed and raced to the window looking out "Is he back yet?.." I asked myself, I mentally shot myself remembering he just left. I sighed and trudged into his room, it was fairly clean besides the shirts spread around.

I curled up on his bed and breathed in the sent, it was nice, sweet and manly. One of his shirts sat at the end of the bed, I reached down and grabbed it bringing it to my nose 'Intoxicating' I thought to myself as I fell over sniffing his shirt. I let out a faint purr as I rubbed my cheek against it, I reached down my chest slowly until I stopped at the waist of my shorts.

I sucked in a lot of air before reaching down and grabbed my shaft. I whimpered softly and began to stroke myself as I sniffed his shirt, I moaned out softly bucking my hips into my hand "T-thoor" I moaned against his shirt twisting my wrist around my shaft. I groaned loudly cumming on my hand and shirt, I panted softly and looked down, my eyes widened and I jumped off his bed still holding his shirt. I squeaked and tossed it back on his bed rushing to the bathroom 'What's wrong with me!?' I thought as I cleaned myself up.

An hour or two later Thor came home, he was sweaty and didn't have a shirt anymore "Hey Loki, i'm back" he said in a cheery voice, and smiled and walked to him giving him a hug "Welcome back" he hugged back patting my back. I rested my head on chest and breathed in, I felt my knees buckle and a soft moan came between my lips. "Loki? Are you okay" he said lifting my head and rubbed my cheek "You're all red, are you feeling okay?" I nuzzled his hand softly and purred "Uh, Loki" "Mmm?" I looked up at him and realized what I was doing.

I quickly pushed away from him turning bright red "I-i'll take this for you!" I snatched his bag from him and bowed running off upstairs.

[Thor's POV] I watched as Loki ran off still very confused of what just happened. I shook it off and grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge taking a long drink, I set the bottle on the counter and went up to my room, I searched through my clothes and found some red sweatpants grabbing them and a fresh pair of boxers walking to the bathroom.

I took a long shower relaxing my nerves and washing off all the sweat from the gym, once I finished I dried and got dressed walking down to Loki's room, I knocked softly on the door and listened "Hey Loki, you okay in there?" I didn't hear anything making me worry. I slowly opened the door and peeked in almost choking on air.

In the middle of Loki's bed he laid sprawled out on my shirt breathing it in and touching himself. I swallowed hard listening to the small whimpers that escaped his lips, I backed away slowly making the door creak 'Shit!' I thought to myself. Loki looked up and practically screamed falling off his bed. I cringed and walked in running over to him "I'm sorry, im sorry".

Loki scrambled away from me hiding his face "I'm so sorry!" he cried out looking away from me ashamed, I smiled and pulled him close "It's okay, dont worry" he squeaked and I felt him tense "Is something wrong?" Loki pushed away from me blushing deeply "D-dont get so close".

I raised an eyebrow and smelled myself "I took a shower" Loki shook his head fast burying them in his knees "Its your smell….it does things….I just…" he said quietly pulling his knees closer to him. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly "Sorry….?" he looked up at me and puffed up his cheek's "You're not sorry". I laughed softly and moved closer to him, I held his head up and rubbing his cheek with my thumb softly.

Loki blushed deeply and tried to pull away from me, I pulled him back to me and kissed him softly. He squeaked and tried to pull away, I held his waist and rubbing his tail softly, he whimpered quietly against my lips and began to kiss back. I smiled against his lips and kissed him softly running my tongue against his bottom lip.

Loki slowly opened his mouth and let me in, I slid in slowly and explored his mouth rubbing my tongue against his fangs, he whined softly and gripped my shoulders. We soon pulled apart for air, he looked weak and brainless, I smiled at my handy work 'This sent thing might not be so bad' I thought rubbing his tail


	3. So bad at naming these

Chapter Three

{Loki's POV} I still haven't gotten used to being around Thor without trying to pounce on him, plus he kissed me the other day! I rolled around my bed trying to figure him out 'Are we dating now? No no no, he has a girlfriend….but if he did he wouldn't have kissed me!...' I screamed and threw a pillow at my door "This is so frustrating!". I curled up in a ball and played with my tail "But I really like him, and not just as an owner…" I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head between them "Loki! We have visitors!" I heard Thor call "Come say hi!". My ears perked up and twitched as I slowly stepping out of my room.

At the door stood a man and his snobby looking dog, the dog turned to me and smirked, I stepped back slightly "Loki this is Steve and his dog Tony" I bowed toward them "Nice to meet you, i'm Loki" I lifted to see the man smile and the dog in the same smug position. Thor and the man began to talk leaving me with the stupid dog, I looked over at him once and a while, he looked bored like he had something better to do. "Hey pussycat" I frowned and turned toward him "My name is Loki" he snickered "Don't get your panties in a twist" "Humph" I turned back to my owner.

I heard the prick start to hum, my ears twitched in annoyance. The dog looked over and smirked looking down at my tail, I looked up at him and frowned "Can I help you?" "You're a stuck up one aren't ya?" I growled "I am not stuck up!" he nodded as if he knew I was lying. That was it, I grabbed his tail and pulled it, he yelped "What the hell!" I smiled innocently, he frowned and leaned down biting my tail. I felt tears burn my eyes as he did so, I leaned in and bit his ear.

"Let go!" he said around my tail "You first!" I heard footsteps and small chatter before a small gasp "Loki!" I looked up at Thor not letting go of the bitches ear, Thor walked over and pulled his apart holding me close, Steve grabbed his dog and held him back. Tony growled at me before lunging forward and biting my arm, I squeaked and hissed scratching his cheek "We better go, i'm sorry Thor" Steve said as he dragged Tony out the door.

As they left I was surrounded by the smell that was my drug. I leaned into him sniffing him softly feeling my body heat up "Are you okay?" My eyes snapped open, 'When did I close them' I thought to myself looking up at Thor, I nodded softly and smiled. Thor sat me on the counter and ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, I looked down at my hands fiddling with my fingers 'I can't live like this' I thought as I heard him jog back.

He grabbed my arm and began to apply some anti bacteria making me his "I'm sorry" he said softly beginning to wrap hit. I watched his fingers, they were long with nicely cut fingernails, you could tell by the knuckles they belonged to someone who worked. Thor smoothed down the bandages and smiled up at me "Better?" I blushed slightly and nodded, he smiled and nodded placing the wraps back in the box. I sucked in a lot of air and fiddled slightly with my tail "Hey...Thor?" "Mm?" my cheeks started to heat up "D-do you like someone?" my ears perked up when he closed the box "Well...yeah I guess" My ears laid flat 'I knew it' I thought to myself.

"W-what's she like?" I asked not looking forward to the answer, Thor chuckled and leaned on the counter across from me "Smooth black hair, bright eyes, great personality" My tail lay motionless in my hands "Sounds perfect" I said quietly. Thor raised an eyebrow "Are you jealous Loki?" My head shot up "N-no!" Thor smirked "What if I told you she was the prettiest girl I have ever seen and id do anything just to have her like me".

I wanted to sink into the counter and die, its my own fault for not speaking up I guess. I felt my eyes burn with tears "G-good for you"I said with a small smile. My eyes widened slightly as I felt a tear roll down my cheek "Loki…" Thor walked over and cupped my cheeks wiping my tears with his thumbs "That was mean, i'm so sorry…" I sniffled slightly "W-whats her name?" Thor shook his head and smiled "Loki"

My heart stopped, but it could be a different Loki, but how many people are named Loki, and how many girls at that. "M-me?" Thor nodded and smiled. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and leaned in pressing his lips softly to mine, my cheeks began to heat up as I kissed back. We slowly pulled apart and he smiled at me. Thor wrapped his arms around my waist and carried my off the counter upstairs to his room. He opened the door and tossed me on the bed taking off his shirt and tossing it aside. I moved closer to the headboard as he crawled on the bed 'Oh god...'

{Third Person, Easier to write] Thor pulled Loki close to him and kissed down his neck nipping in small spots loving the small sound coming from his neko's mouth, he slowly ran his hand up the smaller mans shirt stopping at his nipple to pinch it. Loki arched his back slightly and let out a soft whimper, Thor smiled and pulled off Loki's shirt tossing it over his shoulder, he caressed the small boy kissing down his chest until he met the waist of his pants, he slowly pulled him down to his knees along with his underwear "W-what are you doing?.." Loki asked with flushed cheeks.

Thor smiled and lifted Loki's legs so they were over his shoulders, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Loki's entrance causing a squeak to rise from the boys throat. Thor took that as a good sign and began to lick and suck at the boys entrance "N-not there!" Loki said covering his mouth to hold the moans daring to escape, Thor pulled off his pants and underwear fully and leaned down taking his member in his mouth adding a finger to the kitty cats hole. Loki whined out in pleasure at the new feeling arching into Thor's touch. Thor stretched Loki good being able to add three fingers, Thor sat back on his heels and pulled off his pants and underwear lining himself up with the neko, he looked up at Loki and got a small nod pushing in.

Small tears fell down Loki's cheeks as he was stretched by the bigger Aussie. Thor stopped and let Loki adjust, when he got the 'okay' to move he began to slowly rock his hips in a steady motion letting Loki get used to it "F-faster.." Loki said quietly. Thor smiled and pulled almost all the way out before driving back in fast causing Loki to gasp and moan loudly, he rocked his hips fast leaning in to bite Loki's neck.

Loki wrapped his arms around the blond curling his toes as a withered under his owner. Not long after Loki was cumming with a loud cry of 'Thor', Thor groaned at the new tight feeling, he bucked his hips hard cumming deeply in the small neko. They laughed quietly at each other kissing softly.

[Thor's POV] I stroked Loki's cheek softly as he slept, he was truly a beautiful creature. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead pulling him close to my chest "I love you Loki…" I said quietly before drifting .


End file.
